


Sharp Dressed Man

by Draconiarose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, PWP, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: Okay, so a couple days ago I sawthis post on Tumblrand decided that it needed to be written. So here is 1.4k words of suit porn.





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeisurelyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/gifts).



I am woken from my nap by the sound of the doorbell. I shake myself fully awake and open the door to see that the mailman has left a package next to the door. It’s from Amanda in college! 

“Oh Wow!” I exclaim to no one and quickly realize that I’m wearing only a t-shirt and boxers and should probably close the door to prevent flashing the entire neighborhood. I take the box, obviously a shoebox, into the kitchen to cut open the tape and discover what’s inside. 

What’s inside is a massive collection of pictures that Amanda has taken all throughout her college campus. There’s quite a few selfies and pictures of ducks but mostly it’s photos of her friends and the architecture of the buildings. These are amazing! I pack them all back in the box and decide to head over the Craig’s to share them, I remember Craig saying something about how the girls are with their mom for the whole week and I figure Craig could use the company. 

But first, pants. 

\------- 

I collect the box after acquiring pants and walk across the cul-de-sac to Craig’s house, knocking briefly on the front door. I hear a muffled “Come in” from inside the house and open the door to let myself inside. 

“Craig, you really shouldn’t just tell people to come right in. I may have… been a…” I start to say, but peter off as I catch sight of the back of Craig in a tailored grey suit jacket. 

“Could have been a what, Bro?” He asks and twists to look at me, emphasizing his trim waist as the buttons pull on the suit jacket. He’s fiddling with a pale blue tie, and seems to be making a mess out of it. 

“I could have been a serial killer,” I reply and put the box of pictures down on his coffee table, walking over to help him fix the mess he’s made around his neck. 

“Thanks a million, man,” Craig says quietly, looking down at my hands as I deftly rearrange the tie. “What did you need?” 

I hum questioningly, my focus on making sure this tie is beautiful. 

“Well, you came over here for a reason, right, Bro?” 

“Oh! Yeah, Amanda sent me a box of pictures and I was wondering if you wanted to see them. Uh…” I gesture to his immaculate grey suit. “What’s with the get up?” 

“I would love to look at those pictures, but I have to go to a meeting in thirty minutes and thus the outfit. How does it look?” Craig asks as though he can’t actually see how it’s affecting me. 

“Give us a turn,” I respond, twirling my finger around. He spins slowly in the middle of his living room, looking far too attractive to be seen around a basket of clean laundry and a pile of River’s stuffed animals. The cut of the suit is gorgeous, and I can’t help but stare at his ass in those slacks. 

“See something you like?” Craig asks, I can hear the smirk in his voice, but I am in no way paying attention to his face to see if it’s there too. 

I bring my hands up to adjust a collar that does not need adjusting just so I can run my hands down the lapels of his jacket. 

“So, uh… How long is your meeting going to be?” My voice feels as strained as my pants do. 

“Probably about an hour. We’re finalizing designs for the athleisure wear line,” Craig says as he sets his hands on my hips, slowly running his thumbs along and under the waistline of my jeans. Maybe he can see how it’s affecting me. My eyes follow my hands as they run along his biceps, almost testing the limits of his sleeves, nice and firm and solid. 

“So in about two hours did you want me to come over?” Craigs eyes are heavy lidded and his hands have run up under my shirt as he asks a question he already knows the answer to. He uses his hand placement to pull me into him and immediately begins passionately kissing me. I find it supremely unfair that he gets to rumple me, but I don’t want to muss his suit so he’ll be able to look good for his meeting. Craig must sense my frustration because he quickly separates from me and chuckles lowly at what must be a debauched expression on my face. 

“I’ll change out of the monkey suit and head right over after my meeting okay?” 

“No…” 

“No?” 

“No, keep the suit on…” 

Another sexy chuckle is Craig’s response. I watch as he puts the final touches together for his meeting then grab the box of pictures and follow him out the door so he can lock up. 

“Have a good day at the office, dear,” I try to sound like a 50s housewife, but I’m pretty sure my voice is a little too lust-drenched to sound like anything but a cheesy porno. Craig half-jogs back up the porch step to quickly kiss me goodbye. 

“Bye, babe,” he whispers to me just after the kiss, and I watch him get in his car and drive off before returning to my own living room to stare mournfully at a boner which shows no sign of going down. 

\-------- 

I try to distract myself with some TV, but for the most part my mind races and my hand is softly palming my erection through my boxers. I start slightly at the sound of an engine pulling up outside my house and whisper to myself, “That better not be the mailman with another package.” 

I laugh to myself at the image of me accosting the local mailman with my current raging hard on and lever myself up off of the couch. After looking in the peephole of my front door I see that it’s Craig pulling up in front of my house. I watch as he gets out of the car and I unlock and open the door just as he gets to the stoop. 

Craig curls his arms around my torso and pulls me into a kiss as he sweeps me back from the door to shut it behind us. His hot mouth begins working over the tendons of my throat, I throw my head backward and moan loudly. 

“All damn meeting I was thinking about you back here, all flushed and pretty.” 

“Oh yeah?” I reply, a little wobbly. My hands scrabble over his shoulders and I move the two of us toward the couch. I push Craig down against the couch and pause for a second, gaze raking over his body in his wrinkled suit, chest heaving and eyes hot. He reaches for my hips and pulls me into his lap. I straddle him properly, moving my knees all the way to press my erection hotly against his, seeking friction as I meet his mouth with my own. Craig’s hands find my asscheeks and he thrusts up into me, groaning slightly into the kiss. 

I open my eyes and look down at him, and softly moan while saying, “Oh my god you’re still wearing the suit.” 

“You asked, Bro,” Craig huffs out, then whimpers after a particularly good grind. 

I know that we’re going to end up coming in our pants, and the idea of Craig ruining the inside of this very expensive grey suit spurns me to apply mouth and tongue and hands in concentrated effort to bring that vision to life. The sounds he makes are amazing and I can tell by the pitch and volume that he’s getting close. 

“I want you to come in that suit, Craig,” I whisper into his ear, and grind down to meet a thrust that nearly unseats me. Craig sits up and tightly wraps his arms around me as he comes, and the heavy groan he gives and the way his mouth quivers against my throat causes me to come as well, hot and thrilling. He pants wetly against the hollow of my neck as we both come down. His hot breathing turns into a soft laugh and I can feel his lips form a smile against my throat. 

“I think it’s wrecked, dude.” 

“All according to plan,” I say then begin giggling. Craig joins in and suddenly we’re laughing with each other. I tilt my forehead against his and ask, “Wanna shower?” 

“Yeah… Join me?” 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
